King
|occupation = All-Star |affiliation = Beasts Pirates |epithet = |dfname = Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon |dfename = Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Pteranodon Model |dfmeaning = Dragon, Pteranodon |dftype = Ancient Zoan }} King the Conflagration is an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates and one of Kaido's three right-hand men, the Disasters. Appearance King is an extremely tall and large man, and according to Big Mom, he is part of a currently unknown race that she thought was extinct. He wears black clothes that completely cover his body, including a mask over his face, a spiked hat with goggles on it, a buttoned jacket studded with small circles with skull designs on its collar, pants with studded rings around them, and gloves with small spikes at the forearm. The jacket also has medium-sized spikes coming off the shoulders. He has a pair of large white wings on his back resembling angel wings, and flames appear to be emitting from the back of his head. Personality Like Queen, King is extremely rude and critical of his crewmates, as he constantly derided the accomplishments of Queen and Jack. However, despite their rivalry, he and Queen seem to have a mutual sense of disdain towards Jack. According to Queen, King is a pervert who loves torture. He shows initiative, keeping Big Mom and her crew from entering Wano after the grunts of the Beasts Pirates failed to stop them. Relationships Crew King is extremely rude toward his crewmates, but his subordinates are loyal to him. Kaido As one of Kaido's three right-hand men, Kaido has great trust in him and his powers. In turn, King is very loyal to Kaido and willing to execute missions that he receives. When Big Mom and her children arrived at Wano Country, King attacked and knocked her ship into the sea on Kaido's orders. Queen King and his fellow All-Star, Queen, have a rivalry with each other, but they share a mutual sense of disdain toward their fellow All-Star, Jack. Jack Despite being a fellow All-Star, King seems to view Jack as incompetent as shown when he scolds him for the low offerings of the region he's in charge of. Abilities and Powers As an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates, King has great authority over the crew, second only to Kaido. Befitting his epithet, King can produce fire in his human and pteranodon forms. Devil Fruit King ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon, an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a pteranodon hybrid and full pteranodon at will. This fruit gives him the ability of flight, and he can perform extremely powerful aerial attacks from mid air as shown when he toppled the Queen Mama Chanter, a gigantic ship, with enough force to throw Big Mom off. Weapons King carries a large katana on his hip. History Past Twenty years ago, King, Queen, and Jack were present when Kaido set Oden Castle ablaze in order to kill the Kozuki Family. Wano Country Arc On Onigashima, King reprimanded his fellow All-Star Jack for what had happened with the low amount of offerings from Kuri, and then asked him if he knew where to go for their next trade deal now that they could not rely on Doflamingo. While discussing it, he pointed at Queen and mentioned how Queen was already incompetent, causing the two of them to engage in an argument. When the Big Mom Pirates attempted to climb the waterfall around Wano Country on the Queen Mama Chanter and were just about to reach the top, King flew in and attacked, causing the ship to flip over and sending Big Mom into the sea below. Later, on Onigashima, King was scolded by Queen for not being thorough in eliminating Big Mom. Big Mom told King that she would forgive him if he joined her crew as she recognized him as one of the few races that were not part of Totland. King bluntly refused her offer. Trivia *Like his fellow All-Stars Queen and Jack, King is named after the playing card rank, fitting with the card-themed names of the Beasts Pirates. *King's epithet and Devil Fruit might come from the kaiju, Rodan, a pteranodon residing in a volcano. References Site Navigation ca:King es:King fr:King pl:King it:King pt-br:King ru:Кинг Category:Male Characters Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Onigashima Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists